Simplify the following expression. $ 10 \times 9 + 7 \times \dfrac{ 36 }{ 6 } $
Answer: $ = 10 \times 9 + 7 \times 6 $ $ = 90 + 7 \times 6 $ $ = 90 + 42 $ $ = 132 $